<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hangin' out downtown by Lucario765Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463046">Hangin' out downtown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario765Gamer/pseuds/Lucario765Gamer'>Lucario765Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IM@S: YusuAmi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, How many of these series am I gonna do, I AM SORRY?, I am a strange person, I have no idea, Idk why I am writing these but it's fun lol, Oh look another one but the other twins of the yellow stars, Please this is fanfiction, Short One Shot, Sorry if the two are ooc honest, Still a short one shot lol, Yes this is indeed a very short one shot literally, YusuAmi, because i rushed it, between OG and SideM first idols that is, i honestly dont know, kinda ok, or maybe a very short one shot, ships respected, that if the two are ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario765Gamer/pseuds/Lucario765Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's another yellow star duo between two agencies. Another one as they would maybe say..</p><p>...<br/>Both Aoi Yusuke and Futami Ami are just taking a walk through the street in the city... whatever fun they're gonna have there.<br/>...That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoi Yusuke &amp; Futami Ami, Futami Ami &amp; Aoi Yusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IM@S: YusuAmi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom One Shot Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hangin' out downtown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon let's go!"</p><p>"Wait up for me!"</p><p>The girl started running, as the boy is trying to catch up to her. "This is gonna be fun," Ami exclaimed excitingly.</p><p>Both of them ran to where most of the people were hanging out, shopping and stuff.<br/>
Even though the schedules of both of them were getting them a lot more busy, they still had a bit of time to hang out for fun, surprisingly atleast...</p><p>And the sky was slowly getting darker anyway.</p><p>Earlier before they went there, Yusuke did promise just to look after her, pretty much after asking her parents' permission. It was just two idols from two different agencies hanging out. Not sure to say if that was anything special.<br/>
Maybe a bit bizarre, but probably not.</p><p>Yusuke who finally caught up to her, even though Ami didn't run that far ahead, since the girl kinda needed to take a couple breaths. "Ah-ha... yay you caught up.."</p><p>"Totally did..!"

</p><p>Still the two were just excited. And so the two entered downtown.<br/>
Looking at what was happening around was fun but the two did play a taiko game in one of the areas. The two of them were like demons, since both twins (Futamis and Aois) in general have played games together before. It wasn't that much of a big deal for them.</p><p>Kinda felt a little bit like a day-off but this was good enough. Nothing was wrong from hanging out with others, even from different agencies. (Just as long nobody turns it into something to gossip about.)</p><p>Walking around, looking at things. Sometimes kinda buying a little bit too, no harm in that anyway.</p><p>"Let's go there!"</p><p>"This is pretty fun!"</p><p>Despite how "childish" they kinda can be, having fun between two different idols that are still aiming to be Top Idol, with couple differences themselves, knowing each other a bit more, and pretty much rivals on-stage...</p><p>Is fun.

</p><p>In the end it was all that, and it did get late...

</p><p>Yusuke did bring Ami back home to her family and, did get thanked by her parents... who knows maybe the two could've gone a bit more careless. But Yusuke tried to be mature and did keep an eye on her (since he's older; and doing his best). He departed his way for himself to go home, to his family. (<i>Meeting new people can be... interesting and fun too.</i>).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wonder if downtown was the correct word for this?<br/>Nothing special and the first fics of both this and well... Kyosuke/Mami series are kinda just well... fine? That's the only thing I could describe right now. They aren't the best but it's just fine. Honestly I wasn't 100% proud with writing that very first fic about them (Kyosuke/Mami that is) but it's ok. (Before posting this I apparently deleted the "fluff" related tags since well... there's barely or just no fluff in this? I do think so at that way.<br/>(Maybe I should've done the Kyosuke/Mami one like that too... and apparently my ideas turned into <i>that</i>. Who knows, I could write something "better" about them in the future...)</p><p>Just the two of them walking around and having fun y'know? Kinda a day-off of work I think... maybe.<br/>Can't confirm if the other fics to these types of series will get better (or just worse because my plots are slowly kinda... cracking? Not the right word I think.)</p><p>It could mainly be for these two to be platonic y'know. <i>I just remembered that idols in general kinda... can't really date in public or something like that (it would have been kept a secret) eh.</i>.<br/>But hey it's fanfiction.<br/>Being honest I feel like it's hard seeing them as an actual couple (or just most of them in general in my eyes atleast?)- can be implied but I it would be a bit hard (them being friends is just fine too; I can kinda only see atleast like what maybe 3 ships that could work as that but am staying quiet)- shipping for fun is kinda fine in some way... but I'm gonna have to admit; most of the characters would mainly be more of friends and that's fine too. ^^<br/>(If I were to write them in slash tags uh... that would only work in a Future AU wouldn't it? So kinda letting mainly being in the "&amp;" tag is just as fine honestly... and yet I still suck at writing romance hahaha- again not sure about having these twin dynamics get stuck with that topic; only would work in a Future AU maybe??? I'd kinda say the same for HokuMako too...)</p><p>Some of the dynamics mentioned in the Kyosuke/Mami fic I wrote; No, it's not really couples and all that it's them <i>being friends</i> even though... I really don't know.  Whatever I give up)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>